


1st pair of shoes

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shoe fic but not the kind I usually write, this one is fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st pair of shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Sign of the Three

 

 

“£500 pounds!” John squeaked, shock making his voice raise in pitch.

He stared at Sherlock in disbelief. 

“You paid £500 pounds for a pair of baby shoes. Why did you pay £500 pounds for a pair of baby shoes?” John demanded.

Sherlock gave him a _don’t be an idiot_ look.

“Really, John, you cannot expect the newest member of our family to wear cheap shoes.” Sherlock said calmly.

Mary giggled and then covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile when John turned to glare at her.

“You are ok with this?” he asked her.

“If it is just this once.” she said. “And they are so cute.”

John knew when he was beaten. He threw up his hands in surrender and went into the kitchen; words about style, color, and matching outfits following his retreat.

 


End file.
